Notre Route
by jademerediteblack
Summary: Et si c'etai Ianto qui etait devenu le chef temporaire de Torchwood que ce cerait il passe?


_**Gwen :**__ Jack a disparu._

_**Owen : **__Génial on fait quoi maintenant ?_

_**Ianto : **__On continu a travailler que veux tu qu'on fasse d'autre ?_

_**Owen : **__une partie de Strip Poker ?_

_**Ianto : **__Rêve pas trop mon grand._

_**Tosh : **__Mais on a besoin d'un chef._

_**Gwen : **__Ce sera moi .J'ai déjà dirigé une équipe._

_**Owen : **__Gwen je veux pas être méchant mais t'y connais que dalle en alien._

_**Gwen : **__et toi Owen t'y connais que dalle en administration._

Les regards se tournèrent vers Tosh qui prit aussi tôt un regard terrifié.

_**Tosh : **__Et moi je ne saurais pas diriger une équipe._

_**Ianto : **__J'étais chef d'équipe à Torchwood1._

_**Owen : **__Toi…_

_**Gwen : **__Chef ! mais comment tu t'es retrouver assistant ?_

_**Ianto : **__Apres Canary Worf j'en avais marre de rester chez moi à me morfondre et j'étais prés a tout pour intégrer Torchwood._

_**Tosh : **__Pour être prés a tout tu l'étais le pauvres Jack en avais marre au bout d'une semaine._

_**Ianto : **__(sourire gêne)……………_

_**Gwen : **__Alors c'est parti Ianto seras notre nouveaux chef ! Par contre tu devrais changer de tenu un chef ne s'habille pas comme ça et puis c'est pas pratique pour aller sur le terrain._

_**Owen : **__Quoi ? Ha non pas ques… (Regard noir de Gwen) D'accord mais a une condition tu continue à nous faire tes café magique._

_**Ianto : **__Ca marche._

A se moment la une alarme sonna signalant l'ouverture de la faille dans un parc des environs.

_**Ianto : **__Allez au travail l'équipe on à un monde à sauver._

_**Gwen : **__On attend vos ordres chef._

Elle avait dit ça avec un salut militaire et un sourire qui allez d'une oreille à l'autre.

_**Ianto : **__Tosh tu me donne l'endroit exact .Owen Gwen avec moi._

Apres s'être occuper du pauvre alien qui à peine sorti de la faille y retourner aide par Owen qui l'avait gentiment pousse dans la faille encore ouverte ; alien et voyageur temporelle se succédèrent alors que le chef temporaire voyait sa confiance en lui augmenter sans pour autant devenir arrogant. Ianto étant un chef plus …sensible que Jack (je n'ais rien contre Jack mais j'avais besoin de cette précision) les collègues devinrent très proche même Owen qui au début avais du mal avec le fait que se soit Ianto qui était devenus le chef avait par devenir ami avec lui.

_**Une voix féminine : **__Ianto accélère bon dieu il va nous semer._

_**Ianto : **__Gwen tu veux que je fasse comment j'ai déjà le pied au plancher pas ma faute si Mr Tète De Poisson a choisi une voiture de course._

_**Owen : **__En même temps je le comprends elle est d'un rouge sublime._

_**Ianto : **__Owen tu m'aide vraiment pas la._

_**Owen : …………**_

_**Ianto : **__Owen tu peux voir si tu peux lui crever un pneu stp ?_

Deux coups de feu plus tard Owen rentre la tète dans la voiture ayant réussi son coup. Mais l'alien n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et alors s'engagea une course poursuite (encore !) mais a pied cette fois et apparemment il courait aussi vite qu'il roulait.

_**Owen : **__Fait ch*** on peut dire qu'il vit a 100 a l'heur celui-là._

_**Ianto : **__Ouai c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire merci mon dieu je me suis mis ai jeans._

_**Gwen : **__Non pas merci mon dieux merci Gwen pour le conseil._

_**Ianto : **__Oui c'est merci Gwen je te prendrai dans mes bras plus tard la je suis un peu occuper tu vois._

_**Gwen : **__Ouai moi aussi d'ailleurs._

Avant qu'Ianto ait eu le loisir de répondre un coup de feu retint et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la provenance du bruit pour trouver que l'alien avait déjà touché un homme et qu'il tenait une jeune femme en otage avec un pistolet sur la tempe. Owen se précipita tout de suite vers l'homme à terre alors que les trois autres braquaient leurs armes sur l'alien.

_**L'alien : **__alors qui aura le courage de tirer vous pauvre petits chéri abandonner par Jack…_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu terminer sa phrase Ianto lui avait mis une balle entre les deux yeux.

_**Voix : **__Je vois qu'on se débrouille bien sans moi._

_**Toute l'équipe : **__JACK ??????_

_**Jack : **__Alors je vous aie manqué._

Apres qu'ils aient échangé un regard l'équipe répondit bien clairement un :

NON

_**Jack : **__vous me blesser vous savez._

Il avait dit ça avec un air faussement blesse mais le pétillement de ses yeux trahissaient son amusement.

_**Ianto : **__Et si on rentre ?_

De retour au Hub, Ianto dirige l'équipe. Tosh s'occupe de vérifier la faille, Owen l'autopsie du corps, Gwen de la voiture volée… Jack les regarde faire, et leur lance qu'ils se débrouillent sans lui.

_**Ianto : **__Pourquoi tu es revenu tu devais êtres bien avec ton docteur ?_

Jack lui répond, maladroitement, qu'il est revenu pour lui, et se reprend aussi vite en disant qu'il revenu pour toute l'équipe.

_**Ianto :**__ Et ____sans vouloir t'offenser je crois qu'on se débrouille même mieux sans toi (sourire narquois)._

_**Jack : **__Ho c'est méchant ça._

_**Ianto : **__ET NOUS ABBODONER POUR TON DOCTEUR C'ESTAIT PAS MECHANT CA._

Surpris par cette éclat de vois Jack resta bouche bée n'arrivant pas à croire au fait que son gentille Ianto se soit transformer en leadeur. C'est qu'il la remarqua une petite différence.

_**Jack : **__Ianto tu es en jeans et en t-shirt !!_

_**Ianto : **__(air ironique) Wouaw Jack quelle sens de l'observation !!(Avec un air plus doux)Les gars vous devriez rentres vous reposer._

_**Gwen Owen Et Tosh : **__D'accord a demain Ianto a toi aussi Jack._

Apres qu'ils soient tous partis Ianto se tourna vers Jack.

_**Ianto : **__Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi tu a une mine………_

Soudain la faille se met en activité. A l'autre bout de la ville, dans un parking sur les toits, la faille s'ouvre. Un étrange personnage la traverse, et voit tout de suite un homme se faire menacer par un malfrat qui essaye de lui voler sa voiture. L'homme se dirige vers eux, et attrape le voleur par le coup et le pend au dessus du vide, et le lâche. Après cela il se rend dans un bar, et fait sortir presque tout le monde, en sortant ses armes.

Jack et Ianto prennent le SUV et trouvent le reste de l'équipe qui marchait encore en discutant .Ils s'arrêtent a leurs niveau pour qu'ils montent et Ianto leurs explique la situation pendant que Jack conduit et que Tosh se met derrière son PC. Arriver au bas de l'immeuble Ils examinent le cadavre en se demandant qui est l'alien qui a fait ça quand le bracelet se met a biper.

_**Ianto : **__Ce n'est pas normal ça._

Juste après qu'il ait dit ça le bracelet de Jack projette une image holographique de l'homme étrange qui a traversé la faille.

_**Homme : **__Salut Jack comment ça va ? Viens me rejoindre si tu peux tu n'a qu'a me localiser avec ton bracelet .Chao._

Dès la fin du message, Jack prend le SUV et coure le retrouver, en laissant tous les autres en plan. Et Owen le prend mal.

_**Tosh : **__je peux le pister _

_**Ianto : **__Hé taxi !!!_

Dans le bar les deux marchent l'un vers l'autre et quand ils arrivent a la même auteur ils s'embrassent mais ça ne dure pas bien longtemps parce que l'inconnu frappe Jack d'un coup de poing et ils se mettent à se battre en souriant.

_**Homme : **__j'ai besoin d'un verre._

_**Jack : **__j'ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais._

_**Homme : **__tu m'as manqué Jack Harkness._

_**Jack : **__Capitaine Jack Harkness note le grade._

_**Homme : **__Capitaine John Hart alors note le sarcasme._

_Alors que John allait embrasser Jack il fut interrompue par un Ianto qui avait presque fracassé la porte suivi par son équipe qui avait l'air au comble de l'extase (note l'ironie)._

_**Ianto : **__Tu te décolle de lui ou je te bute. (Il pointe son arme sur lui)._

_**John : **__je peux savoir qui t'es toi ?_

_**Ianto : **__Ton pire cauchemar (je sais ça fais clicher mais bon c'est ma fic je fais ce que je veux et toc)._

_**John : **__Avec un cul comme ça je dirais plutôt que tu es mon meilleur fantasme._

_**Ianto : **__Encore un commentaire de ce genre et je te fais eunuque pige le décoloré ?_

_**John : **__C'est bon t'énerve pas !!Et les autres c'est qui ?_

_**Jack : **__Mon équipe._

_**John : **__Une équipe que c'est mignon et vous avez un nom ?_

_**Ianto : **__Torchwood._

_**John : **__Torchwood pas excalibur ?_

_**Gwen : **__Et si tu nous présenter ?_

_**Jack : **__Capitaine John Hart voici (en les désignant chacun) Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato et Ianto Jones._

_**John : **__Ho alors mon chère Ianto pourquoi tu voulais me tuer ?_

_**Ianto : **__Je ne voulais pas te tuer je voulais te découper en morceaux et je le veux toujours et la raison est que tu voulais embrasser mon mec et ça je n'apprécie guère._

_**John : **__Je te pari que je suis resté avec lui plus longtemps que toi._

_**Jack : **__On est resté ensemble à peine 2 semaines._

_**John : **__Sauf que ces 2 semaines étaient bloque dans une boucle temporelle et que ça à durer 5 ans. C'était comme avoir une femme._

_**Jack : **__Oui mais c'était toi la femme._

_**John : **__Non c'était toi _

_**Jack **__: Non toi _

_**John :**__ Bon d'accord mais j'étais une super femme._

_**Tosh : **__Ca j'en doute pas. (Tous les regards convergent vers elle).Quoi ne faites pas comme si vous n'aviez pas remarqué qu'il était mignon._

_**John : **__Ils sont trop coincés pour ça._

_**Jack **__: pourquoi tu es venu John ?_

_**John : **__Accomplir le dernier veux d'une mourante._

Il explique ensuite qu'il est là pour retrouver des bombes qui seraient passées par la faille. Il y en a trois dispersées dans Cardiff et qu'il doit les récupérer par ce que ils sont dangereux.

_**Ianto : **__On t'aide a une condition blondinette quand c'est fini tu te tire._

_**John : **__(outre) Blondinette ?!?!!!!?_

_**Ianto : **__C'est oui ou non._

_**John : **__C'est oui._

_**Ianto :**__ bien._

Jack amène John au Hub. Suite à l'arrivée de John, Ianto interroge Jack sur John, et sur l'agence du temps. Le cpt. Harkness élude, évidemment, la question en lui disant que le passé ne compte pas. Ce qui compte pour lui à présent, c'est ce qu'il est revenu … Et Ianto le coupe en lui demandant pourquoi les avait-il abandonnés alors ? Où était-il allé ? Jack finit par lui confessé qu'il avait passé de durs moments, et que c'est en pensant à son équipe qu'il a tenu le coup. Finalement, il fini par avouer qu'il avait enfin compris que sa place était à Torchwood Cardiff, auprès d'eux. auprès de lui.

_**Ianto : **__Tu ne te feras pas pardonner aussi facilement avec de belle paroles tu m'as embrassé et puis tu es parti._

_**Jack : **__Ca m'a permis de comprendre combien tu contais pour moi. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner._

_**Ianto : **__M'inviter a dansé lors du mariage de Gwen._

_**Jack : **__Elle va se marier ? Je suis content pour elle (sourire sincère)._

Tosh a finit par localiser les « bombes » à trois endroits différents. Ianto propose trois équipes de deux : Tosh et Owen, Gwen et John, Ianto et Jack. Jack met en garde Gwen contre John hart sur le fait qu'elle ne peut pas lui faire confiance.

_**Gwen : **__De la même façon que a toi non plus je ne doit pas faire confiance._

Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot elle était parti.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ianto : **__He blondinette !_

_**John : **__Quoi ? (il en a marre d'être appeler blondinette)_

_**Ianto : **__Je te préviens que s'il arrive un seul malheur a Gwen ou aux autres membres de cette équipes je te donne a manger au ?_

_**John : **__Parfaitement_

Arriver a l'air de stockage John et Gwen se mettent a la recherche de la bombe quand Gwen reçoit un appel de Rhys.

Gwen : Salut mon amour. Non je ne pourrais pas rentrer je travaille encore .Merci t'es génial.

John : Alors c'est qui le petit ami ?

Gwen : Le fiancé.

Apres cette dernière réplique ils se remettent a chercher le trouve dans conteneurs vide et la John embrasse Gwen et elle n'arrive plus à bouger.

John : Brillant à lèvre paralysant je l'ai appris de Jack lui-même. J'espère vraiment qu'ils te retrouveront il ne faudrait pas perdre des beautés pareil.

A l'entrepôt Owen et Tosh discutent sur leurs vies en dehors de Torchwood.

Tosh : Alors tu as une petite amie ?

Owen : Avec notre boulot c'est difficile et même si tu trouve elle ne comprend pas qu'on puisse se dévouer autant a un travail .Et toi ?

Tosh : La même chose je crois qu'il faut faire comme Ianto lui il se les trouve toujours dans son boulot.

Silence.

Owen : Tosh est ce que je te plais non parce que toi tu me plais et pas seulement a cause de ce que tu viens de me dire enfin si vu que ça m'a permis de me lancer. Et …….il faudrait peut être que je me taise pour te laisser me répondre.

Tosh : (elle éclate de rire) Tu es trop mignon quand tu bafouille mais pour répondre à ta question oui tu me plais beaucoup.

Owen : Cool alors on pourrait peut être se faire un ciné tout les deux.

Tosh : Oui se serait sympa et tiens la voila cette bombe on rentre.

John : Ha ça non je ne crois pas.

Il donne un coup de poing à Tosh et tire sur Owen prend la bombe et s'en va

Tosh : Owen !!!!Est ce que ça va ?

Owen : A merveille je péte la forme (air agacé)

Au bureau Ianto et Jack entrent en riant parce que Jack a failli se prendre la porte de l'ascenseur trop occuper qu'il était à mater Ianto qui c'était penche pour ramasser les clés de la voitures qu'l avait fait tomber.

Jack : Ha les amourettes de bureau ça m'a toujours excité photocopier tes fesse même si on n'est pas la pour ça quoique…

Ianto : Comme tu l'as dis Jack on n'est pas la pour ça.

Jack : Tu sais la bas j'ai pense qu'on pourrait se faire un ciné ou bien un resto.

Ianto : Tans que ce n'est pas un bureau .Il y'a certain fantasme qu'il est préférable de garder pour sois.

Jack : je vais aller fouiller le toit.

Ianto : Oui bonne idée je ne voudrais pas que tu sois surexcite.

Jack fait mine de s'en aller avant de se retourner.

Jack : Pour le resto ciné c'était un oui.

Ianto : Ca dépend si tu es gentil. (Sourire provocateur).

Juste après que Jack soit partis Ianto entend un bruit dans le Hall et vas voire quand il sent une arme dans son dos.

Sur le toit Jack se penche pour ramasser la bombe quand il entend une vois derrière lui

Vois : Le cul de l'année.

Jack : (se tourne) Ianto tu m'as fait peur pourquoi tu es monte ?

John : Ton chère ami John a essayé de me tuer.

Jack : Quoi et ou il est ?

Ianto : assommer et menotter en bas .Alors tu viens on doit aller chercher les autres il a surement du leurs faire quelque chose.

Arriver en bas Jack se dirige vers le SUV mais il se retourne quand il voit qu'Ianto ne le suit pas.

Jack : Bah alors tu ne viens pas ?

Ianto : Non moi je vais aller chercher Gwen et toi rejoins Tosh et Owen et tiens (Il lui lance une aiguille) il avait du sang sur lui il a surement du en blesser un tu le plante directement dans la blessure ça arrête l'hémorragie et ça calme la douleur.

Jack : Mais tu n'as pas de voiture.

Ianto : J'ai toujours rêvé voler une moto quand j'étais ado.

Jack : Tu sais conduire une moto ?

Ianto : Comme un pro.

Apres cette dernière réplique il s'en va chercher Gwen qu'il piste grâce à son oreillette Que John avait pense a casse mais pas a éloigner il en était sur. Il l'a retrouve allonger sans réaction et lui injecte un enti- poison. Elle se réveil immédiatement.

Gwen : (air surpris) Ianto comment tu as su que j'étais empoisonné.

Ianto :(avec un sourire) Il n'est pas le seul à connaitre les secrets de Jack.

Gwen : On devrait peut être y aller

Ianto : Oui bonne idée.

Arriver dehors Gwen ne voit pas le SUV et questionne Ianto du regard.

Ianto : J'ai pris une moto.

Gwen : (air indigne) Tu as volé une moto ?

Ianto : Etant de Torchwood j'ai le droit de réquisitionner n'importe quoi.

Gwen : (air songeur) Je m'en rappellerai.

Ianto : Si tu veux aller monte j'ai un blond à tuer.

Au Hub Jack était arrivé avec Tosh et Owen qui avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux et John qui était toujours inconscient et il fut attacher sur une chaise pendant que Tosh aidait Owen à se soigner.

Ianto : (en entrant) Alors elle est ou blondie ? Que je lui règle son compte une fois pour toute.

Jack : Tu ne le tueras pas tant que je ne saurais pas pourquoi il voulait tant que ça ces bombes.

Ianto : (air de petit enfant) Apres je pourrais le tuer Hein Jack je pourrais ? Siiiiiiilteplait.

Jack : (sourire attendrie) On verra.

Ianto : (regard lubrique) Si tu me permets de le tuer je te promets une récompense

Jack : Alors d'accord je te fournis même l'arme si tu veux.

Gwen siffle pour les rappeler à l'ordre et c'est avec d'énormes sourires qu'ils se tournèrent vers le pauvre prisonnier.

Owen : On fait comment pour le réveiller faut dire que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte.

Ianto colle a John une gifle magistral qui le réveil en un clin d'œil.

Ianto : Comme ça !

John : Non mais ça va pas dans la tète on ne réveille pas les gens comme ça.

Gwen : Et on n'attaque pas les gens sans raison et si tu nous disais la tienne.

John : Et pourquoi je vous le direz ?

Owen : (Il sort une aiguille de sa trousse) Tu vois ça .Il multiplie les sens par 1000 ce qui fait qu'un seul coup de poing te fera hurler a la mort.

John : Si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Et il leurs expliqua ce qu'était le diamant et son utilisation.

Owen : ça ne nous explique toujours pas pourquoi tu veux ces bombes.

John : Ce ne sont pas des bombes, elles contiennent les fragments d'une sorte de carte qui mène au diamant.

Jack : vas-y ouvre les.

John : Il me faut un morceau il est dans la poche de Kirk.

Owen : Kirk ? C'est qui celui-là ?

John : L'alien a tète de poisson.

John monta les trois morceaux qu'ils avaient ramenés pendant qu'Ianto allait chercher l'autre fragment. Une fois assembler l'hologramme d'une femme apparus.

Femme : (air ironique) Salut John ça va ?

John : Très bien et toi ?

Femme : Aussi morte que quand tu m'as tué. Mais j'ai un cadeau pour toi, il n'y a aucun diamant juste une bombe (encore !) qui reconnaitra l'ADN de mon tueur.

C'est la que les fragment s'assemblèrent pour faire un petit explosif qui alla s'accrocher a la poitrine de John.

Ianto : J'aime beaucoup cette femme.

Gwen : Oui je crois qu'on est tous du même avis. (Acquiescement général)

John : Quoi pas de plan de sauvetage ?

Jack : Pour toi (air pensif) NON !

Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte il avait menotté Gwen et venait d'avaler la clé.

Gwen : Qu'est ce…… ? Ho mon dieu JACK Sort moi de la.

Jack : John lâche la elle n'a rien à voir avec ça.

John : Mais tu tiens tellement a elle, ça se voit dans tes yeux.

Gwen : Tosh ton programme de détection des failles est au point ?

Tosh : Oui.

Gwen : (trainant John avec elle) Trouve-moi une faille.

Tosh : (Après quelques secondes) Il y'en a une la ou il est apparus.

Jack : Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Gwen : Emmener notre ami faire un petit tour.

John : Quoi ! NON arrête STOP………….

Sans tenir compte de ses protestations Gwen le traine dehors suivi par tout le monde sauf Owen qui tire Jack vers la salle d'autopsie. Sortant plusieurs tubes de sang il se met à les mélanger avec l'aide de Jack. Pendant se temps l'équipe est dans le SUV ou John n'arrête pas de faire des remarque salasses sur tout ce qui bouge avant que Tosh ne lui ferme le clapet avec du ruban adhésif.

Ianto : Tosh je t'aime.

Arrivé en haut de l'immeuble la faille est ouverte et avant de se jeter dedans Gwen se tourne vers Tosh et Ianto pour un dernier adieu quand Owen et Jack débarquent dans la voiture volée.

Owen : J'ai toujours voulu la conduire je te le dit Ianto son rouge est sublime.

Pendant qu'il papoter joyeusement Jack avait injecté le contenue de la seringue dans le cœur de John ce qui eu pour effet le détachement de la bombe que Jack lança dans la faille et ………….

Gwen : Pourquoi on est en pleine nuit ?

Jack : On est retourné dans la nuit d'hier. John il y'a encore quelque résidus de la faille retourne d'ou tu es venu.

John : Bien au revoir Jack et a vous tous aussi.

Apres avoir donne un dernier baiser a jack il s'en alla a l'aide de son manipulateur de vortex.

---Le lendemain-le Hub---

Dans le Hub la tension est palpable et pour cause des cris s'élevaient du bureau de Jack et ce n'était pas des cris de joie.

Gwen : Vous croyez qu'ils vont se hurler dessus longtemps ? J'ai envie de rejoindre Rhys moi.

Owen : Aucune idée.

Tosh : Ca fait tout de même un bon ¼ d'heure qu'ils crient.

---Bureau de Jack---

Ianto :** Pourquoi tu t'obstine à ne pas vouloir me dire ou tu étais.**

Jack : **Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

Ianto : (en s'asseyant) Ca va jamais marcher comme ça, j'accepte que tu garde certain de tes secrets mais en retour j'aimerai bien que tu te livre un peu plus.

Jack : Ce n'est pas dans ma nature et puis je te signale que tu en connais plus sur moi que moi sur toi.

Ianto : Tu as vécu 2200 ans, ce que je sais de toi n'est rien mais si tu me parle un peu juste un peu de toi j'en ferais autant de mon cote d'accord ?

Jack : D'accord .Tu veux savoir quoi ?

Ianto : Ho mon dieu c'est la question la plus étrange que j'ai jamais pose m'enfin, qu'elle est ton nom ? (voyant le sourire amuse de Jack il se rattrapa) Ton vrai nom.

Jack : Je crois que je vais me présenter dans les règles de l'art mais après c'est a ton tour. Je m'appelle Jeremy mes parents sont Victoria et John Calaw, j'ai un frère il s'appelle Gray, je suis nait dans la péninsule Boeshane et j'y est passe les plus belles années de ma vie même si nous vivions sous la menace constante des Oidoos des extra-terrestres qui finirent par enlever mon frère et tuer mon père (il avait dit ça la gorge noué car malgré les siècles le souvenir de cette journée était grave dans sa mémoire) après ça j'ai fui le regard hantée de ma mère et me suis engage très jeunes dans l'agence du temps ,le premier agent de temps ils étaient tous très fière de moi a Boeshane , J'ai rencontre le Docteur et Rose qui m'a rendu immortel comme je viens de l'apprendre .Et voilà a ton tour.

Ianto : je me sens de plus en plus étrange. Je m'appelle Ianto mes Parents sont Elise et Robert Jones et J'ai une sœur qui s'appelle Meredith ils furent tous tuer par des Weevil quand j'avait 15ans c'est la que j'ai découvert la faille j'ai continuer mes études mais m'intéresse plus au Rift et ce n'est que quand j'ai pirater la base de données de Torchwood Londres que j'ai vraiment tout découvert mais je me suis fait choper par Torchwood et c'est la que j'ai rencontre Lisa c'est elle qui les a empêcher de m'effacer la mémoire et les a persuade de me prendre dans l'équipe et ont étaient heureux jusqu'à ce que des cybermen venu d'un autre monde ne détruisent tout. Alors quand tu es partis tu es allé ou ?

Jack : (en éclatant de rire) Tu ne décrocheras dont jamais ?

Et même s'ils se hurlaient dessus très souvent il y'avait plus de rire que de cris et ça tout les membres de l'équipe en furent content.

Fin


End file.
